


"A Child of the Watch"

by TrapperWolffe



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapperWolffe/pseuds/TrapperWolffe
Summary: Din reflects on the news he was “raised in a cult.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	"A Child of the Watch"

“You are a child of the watch.”

“The Watch?”

Din stared at the armor-wearing imposter in front of him trying to absorb her words.

“Children of the Watch are a cult of religious zealots that broke away from Mandalorian society. Their goal was to re-establish the ancient way.”

The back of his brain threw up all sorts of alarm signals. Was this a trap? Another trap on top of the trap he’d foolishly been baited into on the trawler? He had to get out of there.

“There is only one way. The Way of the Mandalore.”

Din ignited his jetpack and fled, panic infusing him. The child burrowed under his shoulder, uttering muffled sounds of concern. It was a different tone from his normal ‘coos’ when they flew together. He wanted to mutter some words of reassurance, but he was too conflicted to speak. He landed on the shore and stared back toward the barge, waging a war with himself about whether he should go back. Their words swirled around in his head.  
  
“He’s one of _them._ ”  
  
He’d nearly destroyed his ship to locate other Mandalorians. But, he had no idea what he’d just encountered on that trawler.  
  
They were not like Cobb Vanth. Vanth was wearing Mandalorian armor and had some fighting skills, but not in the same way as one who raised as part of the fighting corps.  
  
These heretics _fought_ like Mandalorians. He would be dead now if it were not for them.  
  
He watched with relief as the trawler was destroyed, still angry at himself for allowing the child to be placed in danger. He turned away to walk back into town. He needed to restock the ship, and get off this rock.

A group of angry Quarren fishermen waylaid his plans. He likely could have fought them off easily without the child in his arms. But, he could not risk the child being injured and it hampered how aggressively he could take on so many opponents.  
  
The heretics came to his rescue again, although this time Din was even more confused. Fighting alongside them was just like fighting beside his clan on Nevarro. How could they fight so much like his people when they did not follow the way of the Mandalore? But, he owed them his life, twice now, so he agreed to work with them.  
  
The hijacking of the Imperial weapons’ transport was a success, even if he did not appreciate their leader changing the terms of the deal to suit her needs. She was ruthless. But, she did come through and provide him the information he was seeking.  
  
He was on his way now to get the Razor Crest properly repaired, and then he could track down this Jedi. The child was asleep, safely nestled in his arms, as the ship was shaking too violently to place him in his usual chair.   
  
He should try to catch some rack time himself before he touched down in Nevarro. But, he couldn’t shake the words of the others he had met anymore than he could stop the shaking of the ship around him.  
  
“You are a child of the watch.”  
  
The words would not leave him alone.  
  
Din had too much time to think on the journey and reflect on the words of the other Mandalorians.  
  
Dang ferrik. He was thinking of them as Mandalorians now.  
  
Was it possible there was more than one type of Mandalorian? But, did that mean the Way was incorrect? It was everything he valued. The Mandalorians saved him when his parents died and gave him a home.  
  
But, he would not be alive if not for these “Mandalorians." Bo Katan said she was going to “return to rule Mandalore.” Could such a thing be possible? Retake their planet rather than hiding out and living in sewers? Hunted like rats to extinction?  
  
He had no answers. But, he was troubled.  
  
# # #

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get over thinking how mind-blowing it must have been for Din to receive the news he was raised in a cult.
> 
> The other thing I loved about this episode were the AT-AT walker port cranes. The design is reminiscent of the giant container cranes at the Port of Oakland. Urban legend has it these cranes inspired the design of the original AT-AT walkers.


End file.
